A New Beginning
by awonderfulthought
Summary: Blaine and Kurt's daughter has some shocking news. It brings old memories of years before in highschool. Future Fic! P.S. I would love reviews if you have time! I DO NOT OWN GLEE!
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson looked at his life. He looked at his choices. He looked at his family. His happy little family. No, his _beautiful _happy little family. He was happy. It was even possible that this was the happiest he had ever been.

Why was he so happy? Well, there was a number of reasons. Reason number one: his job. Blaine loved his job. He loved seeing the joy in the faces of each student he had. He loved the look in their eyes with each solo, each dance number, each song. Those kids brought him so much joy and he would never trade his job for anything. Reason number two: his husband. Kurt Hummel was the best husband anyone could ask for. He was beautiful, funny, kind, loving, and talented. He was simply perfect. Reason number three: his daughter. Ava Hummel-Anderson was everything he had hoped for. She was kind, talented, intelligent, funny, caring, and of course beautiful.

He and Kurt adopted Ava when she was almost a year old. They had thought about using surrogacy, but decided to go with adoption because there were so many kids who needed homes, who needed families. They knew that she was born in Bolivia, but that was about it. They didn't know why her mother put her up for adoption or who she even was. But that like many other things, was just something they would have to accept.

As the years passed Ava grew older. She became a silly little girl who loved dress up. Then she became a preteen who was crazy about sports. And finally she grew into a teenage girl who absolutely adored music with all her heart. She still loves fashion and tennis, but music was really her muse. She had a beautiful singing voice and Blaine taught her guitar. All in all, Ava Hummel-Anderson was the perfect girl. Then the unexpected hit.

"You make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream ! The way you turn me on, I can't sleep! Let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!"

Blaine was singing as he pranced around the kitchen cooking grilled cheese sandwiches for his and Kurts lunch.

"Remember this babe? Oh man, brings me back"

Kurt laughed as he recalled the memory. " I knew right then that you would be mine Blaine Anderson" He walked over to where blaine was standing and planted a kiss on his lips. "When is Ava getting home?"

Blaine rummaged through the fridge as he spoke. " Around 4, I think. Shes out with James but she really wanted to show us a new song she learned before tennis practice tonight."

" Out with James again? Things are getting pretty serious I guess." Kurt liked James. He was nice, funny, and clearly very sweet to Ava. But the truth of it was, Kurt just felt a little bit uncomfortable with them getting so serious. She was only 17 after all.

" Oh its just young love. But I am glad he makes her so happy." Blaine stated as he put a sandwich in front of Kurt.

"Me too." Kurt replied, then started eating.

The door opened and Ava walked in. Kurt and Blaine knew right away that something was wrong. Her eyes were red and puffy and tears were streaming down her face. She let a little whimper escape her lips. Her two fathers both stood up immediately.

"Ava? Baby whats wrong? Who did this to you? Was it James?" Kurt said softly to her, although it was clear he was upset. _I knew he was no good for her! _he thought.

"Honey tell us. What happened? If it was James I will.. ohh I'll-"

"Its not James." Ava cut Blaine off.

" Then what is it?" Both of her fathers said.

" There is something I need to tell you guys."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thank you too those who reviewed! I DO NOT OWN GLEE! Obviously not but just wanted to make that clear. Okay so now we find out Ava's news! BTW thoughts on Night Of Neglect? **

" There is something I need to tell you guys."

They should have known what was coming. In the back of their minds, they somehow did know. But they pushed that thought out. _It can't be that. No way. She is responsible._ But somehow, it was.

Avas lip trembled as each word she said seemed to crawl out of her mouth. It was like they didn't want to leave, but they had to.

" I'm… pre- pre- pregnant." she stuttered. Then, silence.

Kurt was the first to speak. "Wha-What?" he spoke.

She nodded her head. "Its true"

Then came Blaine. " I just. I just can't believe it. You, Ava Hummel-Anderson. You were always so responsible and-" He was cut off.

" I made a mistake okay? I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

She knelt down on the floor and started weeping. The tears flooded her face and slowly dripped down her dress. She was silent, but in pain. She looked pale and fragile. At that moment her dads wanted to do nothing but hold her tight and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Baby. We love you and always will." Kurt sat down next to her and swallowed her into an embrace. Blaine followed.

She sat there, whole body shaking letting her tears consume her.

"I cant. I can't do this. I have to be pregnant. I have to give birth. Goddamn, I have to raise a child? How do you expect me to do that?"

" Shhh. Everything is going to be okay baby. Its all going to be alright" Blaine didn't know if he really believed the words he spoke, but it was what fathers said at times like these.

Eventually Ava calmed down and stopped shedding tears. Then Kurt and Blaine decided that while they did love her very much, she needed to think about her actions.

" Go to your room. Don't think were not mad. We are mad. But you are still the most important thing to us" Blaine said, a little stricter now.

Without saying a word, Ava picked herself up and quietly walked to her room.

" I still can't believe it." Kurt said

" Me either. But we have to accept it. There is nothing that can be done. We have to try and be as supportive as we can, and always be there for her."

"Of course, but what about James? He is the father. How is he going to react? She needs more that family. She needs him. Hell she needs friends. Ever since her and James hung out we have been seeing less and less of Kate. Oh god Blaine, what will the kids at school think? I don't want her to go down the same road as us. I don't want he to feel alone, neglected. She needs love more that ever now" A few stray tears fell down his cheek. He wiped them away, but more came.

Blaine walked over to him "She does have love. Not just us. She has all he aunts and uncles from glee." He kissed Kurt, softly and slowly. " I hope we can get through this. We can be strong, together."

**Authors note: For the few that commented, you guessed it! **** Thank you so much for reading! If you want to review that would be cool I will consider any suggestions or comments! Thank you!**


End file.
